The Demon's Stone
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: A young demon-girl asks for help from Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan. Will they accecpt her request? BAD SUMMARY SORRY! OC/Kurama
1. Trip to the Hospital

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Hana. This is a Kurama/OC story.  
  
Demon's Stone (part one)  
  
"Somebody help ME!" a young girl raced down the steps. Her long sleeved white shirt blew partway open to reveal a white tank top underneath. Her red pants were that of a priestess. She grabbed a pole and swung around on it to turn around, confusing her stalker. The demon growled and ran after her, trying to keep up with her rapid pace. She shrieked and stumbled, rolling down the stairs to the street. She hit the ground and bounced off, crashing right into a passing car. She laid on the ground, her short red hair hiding her face. She moaned as she lifted her arm slightly, brushing some of her bangs away to see an ambulance arrive. The paramedics put a stretcher beside her and lifted her up onto it. Her jade green eyes closed as she slipped unconcious. She was put into the ambulance and driven to the hospital. She had a sprained wrist, sprained ankle and a head injury but was fine. She was put in a room, her head wrapped up in white bandages, wrist in a splint, and her ankle wrapped in bandages.  
  
She woke a few hours later, her eyes blinking away her fatigue. She turned her head as a nurse walked in. The nurse smiled at her and helped her sit up. Propped against several pillows, she was hand fed. She finished and looked at the window. The nurse got up and opened the curtains, letting her see what was out there. The dark room imediantly was lit up by the sunlight.  
  
"What's your name dear?" the nurse asked, clipboard in hand.  
  
"Hana," she whispered, her throat sore. She gasped and grabbed her chest. The heart moniter started beeping inconsistantly as she gasped, her eyes flaring with pain. The nurse pressed a button and a doctor ran in. He tried to coax her arching body down but she cried out and pushed him off her. He grabbed a needle and carefully stuck it in her. She convulsed and went limp. Her racing heart slowed down reluctantly until it was normal. The doctor wiped the sweat off his forehead and left. The nurse fixed the sheets around her, jumping slightly when a hand gripped her wrist. She looked down to see glazed jade green eyes.  
  
"Oh," the nurse blinked at her.  
  
"Yuusuke, Kurama," she coughed before finishing,"Hiei, Kuwabara, Bo..Bo..Botan." her grip went limp and she fell unconcious.  
  
~~~  
  
Yuusuke walked into his house, in time to pick up the ringing phone. "Moshi Moshi, Yuusuke speaking." he answered.  
  
"Are you Yuusuke Urameshi?"  
  
"Yes I am,"  
  
"We have a patient here whom seems to know you, as well as three other men and a woman. I believe their names were: Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan. If you would be so kind as to come over I would be very glad to show you her."  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
"Right." Yuusuke hung up and got his shoes on again. He raced to Kuwabara's house in time to see him racing out.  
  
"Urameshi! Did you get some wierd call from the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go find Kurama and Hiei."  
  
"No need." Kurama stepped out of the shadows to them. Hiei jumped down from a tree and to them. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to know what's going on." Kuwabara said, hitting his fist into his palm. They raced to the hospital, wondering what was going on. 


	2. Request and Healing

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Hana. This is a Kurama/OC story.  
  
Demon's Stone (part two)  
  
The nurse tried to get her to eat but she refused everything. She just stared out the window, not speaking. She had a few sips of water but didn't take anything else. "My dear, you have visitors." the nurse said kindly. She opened the door to admit four men. She left the room to give them privacy. She turned her head to them and blinked cloudy unfocused eyes. The four stepped up to the bed, Kurama held his hands over her form, his energy appearing around him. His green energy was countered with a silvery energy from her. She gasped and her energy flared out. Kurama backed away slightly, his energy disappearing. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Her eyes opened, the cloudiness and unfocusedness gone. She sat up slowly and turned to them.  
  
"Thank you." she said. She grasped her chest in pain and bent over. Kurama held her shoulders and pulled her back to the pillows. He gently pulled her hand away and pulled her shirt down, to reveal a pulsing blue light from within her chest. She hissed and covered it quickly.  
  
"Let me help you," Kurama begged.  
  
"No, the Shadow Stone will stay unto my death." she whispered. Kurama and Hiei gasped.  
  
"What the hell is the Shadow Stone?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The Shadow Stone is one of the most powerful weapons in existance. If a demon were to have possession of it then it could destroy all three worlds. It would then create a new world fitted to suite the demon." Kurama explained.  
  
"I was chosen to protect it, and protect it I will." she clenched her eyes in pain. "When it decides whether or not it has chosen me, I will no longer be in pain. Once it has decided, it will either leave me to find another, or stay in my body forever. No one will be able to take it from me if I don't want them to, if it stays. Which is why I was attacked," she whispered. The pulse stopped and the light disappeared. She sighed and turned to them. "I need your help, demons are appearing at my shrine, I can't fight against them and protect the Stone. Not until it decides." she pleaded. Kurama placed his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Why us?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"You're chosen by Koemna, I know I can trust you." she answered. Kurama's healing started mending her wrist and ankle. She closed her eyes as the warm feeling washed over her. She opened them to look at the three. "Please,"  
  
"Hmn," Yuusuke turned to Hiei and Kuwabara. "Well?"  
  
"We can trust her," Hiei said slowly.  
  
"I'm not the guy who'll let anyone bully a defenseless girl. Demons are the same." Kuwabara said, smirking.  
  
"Would you kindly be quiet? This is alot more difficult than I thought." Kurama said, over his shoulder.  
  
"Sheesh, is Kurama in a bad mood or what?"  
  
"Yuusuke, trying to heal someone with the Shadow Stone in them isn't easy. The Stone counters the energy until it realises its trying to help." Hiei explained to him.  
  
"Oh," Yuusuke said. Kurama straightened and wiped his brow.  
  
"Done," he smiled slightly at them before looking at Hana.  
  
"Someone's got a crush,"  
  
"What does that mean?" Kurama demanded, whirling around to glare at them. Yuusuke smirked.  
  
"Well, you've been hovering over her since we got here....." Yuusuke trailed off. Kurama blushed and waved his hands.  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
"Sure, c'mon." Yuusuke started to the door. The others followed. When they left, the nurse came to check on her. The nurse was dumbfounded to see the healing. She wasn't completely healed but now she could be released. 


	3. Attacks and Descisions

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Hana. This is a Kurama/OC story.  
  
Demon's Stone (part three)  
  
Hana sighed as she walked back to the shrine. She had a cane for her ankle and the splint was still on her wrist. She managed to get to the shrine and sat on the steps. She felt the familar pain but it subsided quickly. The Stone was close to making its descision.  
  
"Hello Hana," she gasped and spun around. A man stood before her, his long white hair came to his shoulders. He had a black cape on with large shoulder guards. He was dressed completely in black.  
  
"Yakul," she hissed, her eyes narrowing. He grinned and threw an energy ball at her. She dodged to one side, using her good hand to flip to her feet. She cried out and swung her arms out, wind coming to her aid and rushed at him. It hit a shield around him and pushed him back slightly.  
  
"You won't be able to do that for long!" the demon hissed. He sent out a barrage of balls. She leapt into the air and spun, dodging the balls with a few centimeters to spare. She landed on the balls of her feet and rushed at him.  
  
"Zagunii Blade!" she shouted, a sword of the elements forming and coming to her hands. She slashed down but he blocked with his own blade. They leapt apart, her falling to one knee as a wave of pain hit her. The Stone was close to its descision. She lunged at him again, wishing in her mind: 'Where are you?'. She leapt back but fell to her side. Her blade vanished as she tried to slowly get up. He pressed his foot to her chest, preventing her from moving. She grunted and tried to pull his foot off. Her attempts were weak, him cutting off her oxygen. She was on the brink of passing out.  
  
"Such a pity, you shouldn't have run away from me." he said softly, bending down to touch her hair.  
  
"Let her go bastard!" Yuusuke kicked Yakul off her. She gasped for breath as she dragged herself up to her leaning against her arms. Kurama gently lifted her up, bringing her away from the fight. She smiled as she realised the Stone's descision. She sat up and looked at Yakul.  
  
"You're too late Yakul! The Stone has made its choice!" she shouted. The demon growled and pushed Yuusuke away before lunging at her. She felt Kurama's arms tighten around her and she bowed her head. A blue shield flew out to protect them and he bounced off it. He growled and vanished, severely injured. The shield collapsed and the other three surrounded them.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kuwabara asked, looking at her torn and ripped outfit.  
  
"Hn, what took you so long?" she asked softly, her energy drained. She leaned against Kurama as she fell asleep. He picked her up and they walked into the shrine. They put her in a bedroom and waited for her to wake, Kurama putting wet cloths on her forehead.  
  
All of them except for Kurama were asleep when she woke. She blinked sleepily at the ceiling before turning to Kurama. He was re-wetting the cloth, he looked up and smiled at her. He gently pressed the cold cloth to her skin and dabbed her face and neck. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked softly. She nodded and took his hand in hers. She slowly sat up enough to peck his cheek and then she fell back down, asleep. He touched his cheek where she kissed him, pulling his fingers away to see a gloss on them. Her hand was still holding his tightly. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed, content, and curled around his hand. He yawned and blinked, before laying his head down by her arm. Her fingers dug into his hair and massaged his scalp. He sighed and fell asleep, unaware that he was purring. 


	4. Realisations and 'I Love You's

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Hana. This is a Kurama/OC story. The songs Hana sings aren't mine.  
  
Demon's Stone (part four)  
  
Hana woke to see the four men snoring away. She untangled her hands from Kurama's hand and hair before rising. She dressed in a clean priestess outfit and began to cook breakfast. Kurama woke to the smell of food and a soft voice, singing. He walked into the kitchen to see her making eggs and singing a song.  
  
" 'You lift me up, I touch the sky When there's a tear you wipe my eye Everyone, I think, should know Where I am you always go  
  
You are shadow You are light You take the darkness from the night I am always safe and free Cause you're watching over me' "  
  
She turned around and blinked at him. He was leaning against the doorframe and his eyes were closed. She walked over to him and waved her hand infront of him. He didn't move. She frowned and bit her nail, only to have a warm hand pull her hand away. She blinked and looked at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her fingertips.  
  
"I heard you singing, your voice is very beautiful." he complimented. She blushed slightly and a small smile curved her lips up.  
  
"Thank you. Do you want scrambled eggs or fried?" she asked. He smirked and sniffed the air.  
  
"I don't care," he shrugged. She nodded and turned back to the eggs. He smirked and studied her backside. He looked away when Kuwabara stepped into the room, yawning loudly.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." Hana chirped. She pulled out some eggs and cracked them into a bowl. She made the batter and poured it on a frying pan. She flipped the pancakes, making them light brown. She put the finished on a plate and added more batter. She soon had a plate full of pancakes and a pan of bacon and eggs. She set the table for four places and put the food down. Yuusuke, whom had just woken up, and Kuwabara started to scarf down the food. Kurama slowly ate his food. Hana peeked into the room and found Hiei still asleep. She brought a plate of food out to him and waved it under his nose. His eye cracked open and he glared at her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't you want some food? Yuusuke and Kuwabara are scarfing it down but I managed to get you some bacon." she held out the plate. He looked at it and took it.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered. She smiled and nodded. She paused at the doorway.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell them." she reasurred him. He smirked slightly and nodded, trusting her to keep her word. She walked out to see the food gone and two of her charges had very full bellies.  
  
"Ah, that was good food!" Yuusuke said, patting his stomach.  
  
"Thank you kind sir," she curtysied slightly to him, taking the dirty plates. When she leaned over Kurama, he smelled her slight perfume. He blushed slightly and grabbed the remaining dishes. He followed her into the kitchen and put the dishes by the sink. "Thank you Kurama," she murmured. She filled the sink up with hot water and rolled her sleeves back. She put a bandana over her hair and tied it in the back. She began to wash the dishes, not realising he was still there. Kurama wordlessly started to rinse the dishes she had washed and put them in the drying rack. She smiled slightly and continued to scrub at the pan. She paused when she felt Kurama brush against her.  
  
"Sorry," he said softly, a slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled at him and turned back to her work. She was beyond frustrated with this pan, it just wouldn't come clean. Finally she growled and tossed down the green scrubber . "What's wrong?"  
  
"The stupid pan won't come clean." she complained. She turned to him and blinked. He was standing right behind her and he was holding a plate. He blinked and stared at her. She opened her mouth but closed it when she forgot what she was going to say. He put the plate down and turned back to her.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. No, nothing's wrong." she said, looking away. She was just about to leave when he caught her arm. He turned her to him and looked in her eyes. He could read confusion in her eyes, but also found something else. He didn't reconize it though. He didn't realise that he was moving his head down towards hers. They were a few inches apart when Kuwabara came in.  
  
"Hey what's going o....." he stopped, seeing them break apart imediantly. "Oh. Sorry," he scratched his head and left. Hana mentally berated herself for nearly kissing Kurama. She froze when she felt Kurama touch her shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers.Her eyes closed as she kissed back. His arms came around her waist and back, hers went around his neck. He gently coaxed her lips open and explored her open mouth. He pressed her to his hard body and completely dominated her. She let him dominate, making his demon instincts go crazy. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone. He bit down, marking her as his. Her eyes flared open and she bit him, claiming him for hers. Her blood made his body thrum at the power in it. She carefully licked his wound, sealing it. Her own demon instincts thrumming with the power from his blood. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, pressing her body close to his.  
  
"Hana?"  
  
"Kurama," she whispered. He shivered, his name on her lips felt right.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," 


End file.
